


Gift of Warmth

by royalDelirium



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Persona Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalDelirium/pseuds/royalDelirium
Summary: Some things are perfect gifts on snowy days, especially when they are surprises.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Narukami Yu, Arisato Minato/Seta Souji, Narukami Yu/Yuuki Makoto, Persona 3 Protagonist/Persona 4 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Gift of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrrhiic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhiic/gifts).



> For the 2020 Persona Secret Santa exchange, I pulled [pyrrhic](https://twitter.com/pyrrhic_). May you have a wonderful holiday season, I hope you enjoy this little bite of fluff.

Soft flakes drifted from the sky, swallowing the sounds of the city as they fell. But even they weren’t enough to mute the growl of life that continuously flowed. Footsteps echoed against the concrete and glass structures, voices melding together into an indistinct hum, the rumbling of vehicles, all of it coming together to create the chaotic music of city life.

Minato had his headphones secured over his ears, low music drowning out the sounds around him. His back leaned against the wall, the coolness from the concrete seeping through his coat the longer he stood there. Glancing up at the board with the digital clock, the time had passed. His eyes darted around the crowds, but there was no sight of that gray head, not within the sea of colors moving through the station.

Closing his eyes, he returned to his wait, running off to try to find the young man would just result in them missing each other. He told him exactly where he was standing, let the man come to him.

Yu heaved a heavy sigh when his eyes laid on the prize, finally. He certainly had gotten used to the small-town atmosphere of Inaba, despite having lived in a city for many of his formative years, his navigation around large city stations was lacking. If only Rise could guide him around here too, but he was alone today, for a very good reason.

Reaching into his bag, he grabbed the fabric bundle. It looked a little lop-sided, but he hadn’t really planned this far enough in advance, the fact it came out so well was all due to Kanji’s talent with giving instructions. Now to surprise his darling.

The music in his headphones lulled, just as warmth suddenly surrounded him. His heart leapt into his throat and he jammed his thumb down on the stop button. Before he could react any further a familiar smell filled his nose, his heart rate slowing to a reasonable pace as he relaxed.

Reaching up he patted the arms around his shoulders and pulled the headphones from around his ears, allowing them to drop to hang in front of him. He opened his eyes, and turned his head so he could meet those warm eyes, “took you long enough.”

Yu smiled at him, flashing that smile that was killer to girls around him, and far too effective on men as well. “Sorry to keep you waiting,” he responded, “I went up the wrong staircase.”

He slid his arms away from Minato’s neck, jamming his creation on the other man’s head as he stepped back. He let his fingers brush against the city-dweller’s cold cheeks as he dropped his hands to his side.

Minato blinked slowly as he took in the new weight on his head, slowly reaching up to run his fingers along the fabric now covering his head. “A hat?” he asked, running one of the extra bits of fabric sticking up from the hat between his fingers.

A slight flush covers Yu’s cheek, as he grins. “I had Kanji help me make it,” he admits, “but I did all the hard work myself.” He holds out his hands, showing the bandages on his fingers, evidence of his trial and error.

Turning to one of the nearby windows, he could almost see his reflection in the glass. Just enough to get the outline of the hat that was put on his head, there were most definitely ears sticking out of the top of the thing. Minato could feel a little laugh in his gut, this had Yu’s signature all over it. He held that laugh and smile down, keeping his features as neutral as possible.

“Didn’t we agree to not give each other gifts?” he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Yu tilted his head, the smile dropping from his lips as he wilted. “Do you not like it?” he asked as he brought his fingers to the strap of his messenger bag, tightening around the fabric as it folded together.

“Now I have to get something for you,” he answered instead, “since you broke our agreement.”

The smile came back full force, “is that your only problem? You don’t need to get me anything.” Yu reached out and adjusted the hat, pulling on the ears, “just seeing you wear this is enough.”

Minato kept his features cold, leaning against the cold concrete wall once again. He kept his eyes focused on Yu, watching and waiting. Several moments passed silently between them, the smile on Yu’s face never wavering.

Finally Minato sighed and allowed the smile to pull up the edges of his lips as he shook his head. “Alright, I’ve decided,” he says as he pushes himself up into an upright position. Slipping one of his hands from his pocket he reaches up and grabs onto Yu’s shoulder, pulling himself up onto his toes as he pushes down, so he can reach the warm cheek with his lips. “I’ll listen to any of your requests during our date today,” he continues as he steps back, “that should even out the odds.”

Yu reached up and touched his cheek, the warmth pooling in the spot Minato’s lips had brushed against his skin. “Any request?” he asked. 

Minato only raised an eyebrow as an answer, so Yu held out his hand. Thin fingers laced between his, palms pressed together as they stepped closer together, arms brushing as they moved.

The shorter of the two tugged on their joined hands, leading his countryside dwelling boyfriend through the maze of walkways and halls that made up the train station. Their joined hands making sure that they never got separated in the crowds as they made their way to the exit.

“Merry Christmas Yu,” Minato said as they stepped out from the safety of the train station into the hustle and bustle of the snowy city.

Snowflakes fell around them, occasionally landing on their joined hands, melting quickly from the warmth they shared. The Christmas music flowed from the shops that lined the streets, mixing with the noise of the city, making the perfect date soundtrack as they vanished into the pair crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this was why I realized you had gotten into Milgram.


End file.
